The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword?
by p y r otechnic - - ROYAL
Summary: Everyone had different scents, you just had to be able to tell them apart.   A series of GXL one-shots.
1. The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword?

**Title:** The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword?

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail

**Characters:** Gajeel/Gazille Redfox/Reitfox, Levy/Levi McGarden, Jet, Droy

**Rating:** T (for a certain Iron Dragon Slayer's mouth~)

**Pairings:** Gajlev (slight one-sided jetlev and droylev… because their crushes on her are just too cute~)

**Warning:** First time writing this fandom, so there might be some ooc-ness…

**Author's Note:** I didn't use their names, 'cuz there's so many different spellings, and I didn't know which one to use…. Also, the timeline comes post-Festival, pre-Edolas. So no Pantherlily, sadly….

**Disclaimer:** As happy as I am with the latest progress Gajeel and Levy have been making as a possibly couple, alas, I do not own Fairy Tail… Didn't get it for Christmas.

* * *

He was approaching the request board when he saw a petite form already standing there. Sure, he was pretty sure she wasn't scared of him anymore, but still, he had a feeling her two guard dogs hadn't forgiven him as easily as she had. If to confirm this, he noticed the two males glaring at him when he didn't stop to let her leave first.

A smirk crossed his lips, not helping the situation, but still kinder than the looks they were shooting him. When would they learn that he was simply trying to make his living, not make their beloved leader suffer? Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it for now. He was going to go choose a job, and those two fashion disasters weren't going to stop him.

He easily dwarfed the girl, standing right behind her as if to emphasize the foot of difference in their heights. Not even making any sign that he noticed that she was there, he focused his attention on the pieces of paper on the board. Finally selecting one, he reached out to grab it, just as she did. And, as chances would have it, it was the same job.

"Excuse me," the girl said, politely but still firmly. "But I want that job."

She did? Well, that was obvious. "No shit shortstuff, but I got it. 'Sides, do you really think those two could handle it?" Nothing against her abilities, not after the festival, and he saw some of what she could really do. Hell, he couldn't even understand what she had done, but she got him and the Salamander out of the trap they were in faster than they would've been able themselves.

Brown eyes met red for a moment. "I believe in Jet and Droy. And I've got a team, you'd just be on your own." She would know that he could handle it, from personal experience. That memory almost made him cringe, not that he'd ever let anyone know that he regretted ever hurting her. "Now, if you would just let go please, I'd like to be able to pay the rent this month." A light tug on the paper, hard enough that he'd feel it, but not so hard that it'd rip the paper.

Now that was an argument he had heard a few times before, more from the bunny-girl, but still, probably a common one. A few months ago, it wouldn't have changed anything, but then again, no one would've had dared to try and take a job he wanted. In Phantom Lord, he had been feared as the strongest, but here in Fairy Tail, he was just…. Just himself. And that was all he needed to be special. It was weird to him, but not necessarily bad.

"Tch, whatever. Take it if you need it that badly." Part of him wanted to fight it, but he had a feeling that in a straight-up fight, he may not do as well as he wanted. Besides, the smile on her face was worth it.


	2. Beauty And The Beast

**Title:** Beauty And The Beast

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail

**Characters:** Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Jet/Droy/Pantherlily (mentioned)

**Rating:** K

**Pairings:** GajLev

**Warning:** Slightest hint at a spoiler? IDK if it even counts.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I've decided to make this a series of one-shots. Updates will be sporadic and… Just yeah. Also, this is cliché and I know it. It's past midnight and I couldn't fall asleep until I wrote this. Due to lack of updates, here you go.

**Disclaimer:** Judging by the fact that I'm writing _fan_fiction, it should be obvious that I own nothing.

* * *

No one denied that he was a Beast. After all, he had single-handedly nearly destroyed their guild, back when he was part of Phantom Lord. Even now, he scared most of the saner (sane being relative, this was Fairy Tail, after all) members of the guild off just by glaring at them. Admittingly, he was closer to the members of this guild than he ever was to his old one, but the general consensus was that out of all of the Dragon Slayers, he was the scariest by far.

Few people called her a Beauty. Cute, yes, but beautiful? She was shorter than most her age, with a childish look that only added to her youthful perception. Sure, she was powerful, especially after training with him for the S-class trials. But everyone underestimated her, believing that she would much rather stay with her books. While that was true most of the time, she wouldn't have minded being feared a little for the strength her words truly held.

Everyone thought they would never fall for each other. She had two princes waiting for her to choose one of them. He was the dragon that had attacked her and made her small, back before he learned better. She had feared him, he was determined to make amends. But it all came down to the fact that they were too different for anyone to see it coming. Anyone, besides his Exceed partner.

He was the only one who remembered the story. He could see the signs that they would end up completing each other.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme… Beauty and the Beast_


	3. Scents

**Title:** Scents

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail

**Characters:** Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Cana, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Bisca, Bixlow, Lucy

**Rating:** T+ (for hints)

**Pairings:** GajLev, one-sided Gruvia, one-sided AlzackXBisca

**Warning:** Gajeel's language, and there's a hint of something sexual near the end.

**Author's Note:** This one would take place later on, after Gajeel and Levy are in an actual relationship. Other than that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I highly doubt if I owned Fairy Tail I'd have all the issues I have.

* * *

Everyone had different scents, you just had to be able to tell them apart. Just ask Gajeel. One of the curses (or gifts, depending on how you look at it) of being a dragonslayer, he guessed. But really, he could tell who was where in the guild with his eyes closed thanks to that.

Glancing next to him, he grinned. Pantherlily, his cat, now that was a welcome scent. The exceed smelled like swords and magic, with a hint of cat. His magic too, which was the best part in Gajeel's opinion. Sometimes he smelled alcohol on him, but that was mainly when he had been hanging around the card lady.

Speaking of her — Cana, part of him reminded him, but Gajeel ignored that side as per usual — he could tell that she was at the bar, probably getting more drinks. She always was old cards, alcohol, and, for some reason, regret. Not that he knew what a woman like that regretted, but he figured it had something to do with that one guy with the kid she often was looking at him. But whatever, he didn't care about her life story.

The Salamander, now he had an interesting scent as well. Smoke, of course, but also scales, and longing. That, Gajeel understood, though he would never say so outright. His dragon had disappeared on him too, though he had been older then, and thus able to deal with it better.

Tch, that was a train of thought that he didn't want to go down right now. Turning away, Gajeel noticed Juvia, watching her precious "Gray-sama". She had been the closest thing to a friend he had had in this guild before Pantherlily, and he still had the slightest soft spot for the former Element 4 member. She smelled of fresh rain, always had, but now that was mixed with a hint of something new. Something he wasn't entirely able to place. She was happier though, which was good enough for him.

The Titania was now talking to Pantherlily, he noticed, not even bothering to tune into their conversation, instead focusing on the scents of armor, oil, and strawberries. That was that woman to him, willing to fight to the death if you ruined her damn cake. With a roll of his eyes, Gajeel continued to survey the barroom. There was that stripper Juvia was obsessed with (ice, snow, and determination), the barmaid chick who even managed to scare him (cleaning supplies, makeup, and something that smelled _really_ good for something that wasn't metal), the gunner chick Biscuit or whatever (gunpowder, lead, and the goddamn inability to just spit it out! Hell, Gajeel didn't even care but he could see that she had a thing for that other cowboy guy!), and that creepy guy who always had his tongue sticking out (wood, incense, and something that just made Gajeel's skin crawl a bit).

All these different scents made up Fairy Tail, and, hell, it was different than Phantom Lord by a long shot. Not necessarily in a bad way though, Gajeel admitted silently. He never would aloud, but still, it was true.

"NATSU!" Bunny-Girl was yelling about something… Again. With a roll of his eyes, Gajeel glanced over to where the blonde was clutching her arms across her chest, shooting the Salamander a death glare. It made him chuckle, something that would've never happened in his previous guild. There he was something to be feared, not amused. But, then again, things had changed.

"What's so funny?" someone asked, their voice right next to him. Closing his red eyes, Gajeel breathed in the scent of his new companion. Books, dust, and what he called friendliness, along with the slightest hint of something else. He grinned, reaching out to pull Levy onto the bench next to him.

"Just thinkin'," he replied, burying his face in her hair and sliding his hand up her back. "You're starting to smell less like me, ya know. Maybe I should fix that." His grin was wicked as he looked into her eyes.

The flush that crossed her cheeks at that only made her more adorable in his eyes. Something that he would've never thought before coming to Fairy Tail, of course, but it was true. After all, he now had something better to watch, smell, and of course, touch.


	4. Jealousy

**Title:** Jealousy

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail

**Characters:** Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartphelia, Pantherlily

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Pairings:** GajLev

**Warning:** Gajeel's dirty mouth

**Author's Note:** Ohai, I remember this series, don't worry. Also, this was supposed to be a short thing based on the idea of Gajeel getting jealous of Levy's friendship with Lucy. Obviously, my fingers had a different idea.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, no.

* * *

He wasn't jealous. Nope. Not at all.

Ok, so Levy had been spending a ton of time with the Bunny Girl, and not paying attention to him, but she was allowed to talk to other people.

He wasn't her keeper, after all, and he knew she'd be unhappy if he kept her from hanging out with her best friend. Hell, he wasn't really anything to her, other than a sometimes-partner.

Oh, and that jerk who crucified her to a tree. Gajeel had a hard time forgetting that little detail, even if she seemed to have moved on from it.

Wasn't that just proof of how strong she was though, how she worked past her initial fear of him to being someone that would willingly talk to him? He didn't know how she still thought she was weak, not when he saw so many ways she was one of the strongest around.

But it still wasn't fair that she hadn't joined him at his table for a week.

"You're staring at her again, Gajeel."

Shit. "Shut up Lily." Protesting had never worked with his cat, and he had given up after day three of this. Now the dragonslayer was stuck with oh-so-witty retorts such as that. In a move to try and get his Exceed to stop with that goddamn knowing smirk, he returned his gaze to the pile of steel on his plate.

But, of course, the sound of an excited squeal brought his attention back to the two book-lovers across the guild. They were too far away for him to know exactly what they were talking about, but Levy was happy, so that was enough for him.

Ok, well, he would feel better if she was smiling that way at him. But beggars can't be choosers. Or, well, double agents didn't get the girl. Gajeel had seen enough movies (Juvia had a habit of dragging him off whenever the Ice Prick wasn't around, and it was just easier to go along) to know that much.

No, Levy would stay in the light, where she belonged.

"If you miss her so much, go join her," the black Exceed commented, taking a sip of his own drink. That caused Gajeel to turn and frown at him. "Can't do that," was the grunted response, but Pantherlily wouldn't have that. "Yeah you can. You don't even have to say anything, just sit down next to her." His smile turned kind. "I think I'll go have a chat with your Erza. It's been a while since we've sparred, after all."

He was trapped, and by his own cat of all people. "Tch, be sure to beat her." With that, he grabbed his plate, the mug of ale the barlady had given him, and stalked over to the two teenage girls.

"And then he said — Gajeel? What're you doing here?" the blonde cut off, both turning to look at him in confusion. He ignored her, plopping down next to her friend, not noticing Levy's expression changing from confusion to contentment.

As he took another bite of a metal plate, he heard the petite wordsmith speak. "He won't interrupt, I don't think. So, Lu-chan, what did he say?" That was Levy for you, open to his presence, and always looking for more information.

As the two continued their conversation, he felt a small form lean against his side; just enough for him to know that it was intentional. A slight smirk tugged at his lips, but Gajeel hid it with a drink of ale.

Dragons may not get jealous, but it helped when their women wanted them near.


End file.
